1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gutters and, more particularly, to an apparatus that can be used to reposition flashing during gutter installation. The invention is also directed to a method of installing a gutter using the apparatus.
2. Background Art
In a typical roof construction, a width of flashing wraps around the bottom roof edge and over a fascia. A depending portion of the flashing overlies the vertical fascia surface and terminates at an edge that resides above the bottom of the fascia surface.
To install a gutter, a back wall on the gutter is directed between the depending flashing portion and the fascia surface whereby the flashing guides water into the gutter trough in a manner that it is not prone to encountering the fascia surface. The flashing is normally fixed in place before the gutter installation is carried out. The depending flashing portion is ideally formed to reside directly against the fascia surface over its vertical extent.
To effect the gutter installation, the installer is required to pry the bottom edge of the depending flashing portion away from the fascia to allow direction of the upper edge of the back wall of the gutter to between the flashing and fascia.
Prying of the flashing edge away from the fascia may be accomplished in a number of different manners. In the absence of any appropriate tools, the installer may use his/her fingers to draw the flashing edge outwardly at a starting location and progressively maintain the lower edge in spaced relationship to the fascia as lengths of gutter are progressively shifted upwardly into place.
Repositioning of the flashing by hand has a number of drawbacks. First of all, the installer is required to be in close proximity to the location at which the flashing is moved out from the fascia. If this action is carried out with the installer situated on the roof, he/she must lean precariously over the roof edge to engage the flashing. Further, since flashing is typically made from thin gauge metal, the bottom edge is inherently sharp, whereby the installer faces the risk of cutting him-/herself. This problem is aggravated in the event that the edge is not smooth or cleanly cut. The use of gloves by an installer may reduce the likelihood of being cut, but makes it difficult for the installer to engage the flashing edge as required to reposition the same.
As an alternative to the direct hand manipulation of the flashing, conventional type tools have been used for this purpose. Screwdrivers, pry bars, hammer claws, etc. have been used to draw the flashing edge away from the fascia during gutter installation. While using these tools avoids the direct contact between the installer's hands and the flashing, other problems are introduced.
Use of these tools generally requires that the installer strategically place a wedging portion thereon precisely at the bottom edge of the flashing to allow the tool to be introduced, and wedged, between the flashing and fascia. This action is convenient generally only when the installer is standing on a scaffolding and is in front of, and at the height of, the flashing edge. Attempting to perform this task while standing on the roof is awkward and requires that the user reach around the roof edge, which again may cause him/her to be precariously situated. From this location, the installer may also be required to make several attempts to locate the prying portion of the tool beneath the flashing edge, which may lie closely against the fascia surface.
Further, by using a relatively sharp tool during this process, the flashing may be locally deformed as the flashing is drawn outwardly using the tool. Any residual deformation, such as a localized bulged area, may create a passageway between the back gutter wall and the flashing through which water delivered to the gutter may migrate undesirably to against the fascia.
Heretofore, the use of conventional tools has made it for the most part impractical to reposition flashing from a spaced location, such as with the installer situated on the ground. If multiple individuals are working together to coordinate flashing repositioning and gutter placement, they are generally competing for space either on a scaffold or on the roof during this process. This may slow down the installation process and in a worst case may increase the likelihood of injury occurring during installations.
The industry continues to seek out gutter installation methods and apparatus to assist installation and that promote efficient installation in the safest possible manner.